


Judge a Book by its Cover

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Betrayal, Deception, M/M, Manipulation, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kaneki meets Uta, he mentally slaps himself for ever judging the gentle ghoul by his looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge a Book by its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Enjoy and have a nice day! Leave a comment <3

When Kaneki meets Uta, he mentally slaps himself for ever judging the gentle ghoul by his looks. 

He’s far too kind.

But that’s his mistake.

It starts out like a steady beat, slowly, crawling up to him like a slithering snake. 

Kaneki doesn’t even feel as it wraps around him, he’s blind to it.

Uta is just misunderstood and Kaneki is desperate for acceptance.

Then the poison sets in, his mind becomes murky, missing important hints that should tell him. TELL HIM. What he’s missing.

But that gentle smile, and coaxing warmth shrouds out the cold. Numbs him from the evident pieces of glass he steps on with every crunch they make.

He’s deaf to it all.

It’s only when his eyes are gone and his mind in shambles, only then that he realizes his biggest mistake. Not judging a book by its cover.

But it’s already too late and Uta smiles down at his handiwork, kissing the back of a numb hand.


End file.
